<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth the Wait by saturni_stellis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369243">Worth the Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/pseuds/saturni_stellis'>saturni_stellis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night at the Museum (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/pseuds/saturni_stellis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Easy, boy...” Jed whispers, mouth still within an inch of Octavius' skin, watching the goosebumps rise as he smiles. “This gon' be worth the wait.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth the Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts">flowerdeluce</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Octavius' thighs are soft and pale under Jedediah's coarse and tanned fingertips. The man laughs at how the other shivers when he runs them over the almost hairless skin. He nearly goes to make a joke about Octavius' legs; how they're almost as delicate as a lady's...but he resists. </p>
<p>Instead, Jedediah puts his lips to better use, and lowers his head, kissing the inside of one of Octavius' thighs as he feels the other man shudder, a shiver running through his whole body. Jed tightens his grip when Octavius bucks his hips up, and gently, very gently, he pushes them back down. </p>
<p>“Easy, boy...” Jed whispers, mouth still within an inch of Octavius' skin, watching the goosebumps rise as he smiles. “This gon' be worth the wait.”</p>
<p>“I don't know how much longer I <i>can</i> wait, my love.” Octavius says, voice trembling and dripping with desire as Jedediah looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. He gets the point, eyeing Octavius at full mast beneath his white under-garments. By now the temptation even for Jedediah is at boiling point and he reaches up, pulling Octavius free from the confines of the remainder of what little clothing he has left on. </p>
<p>When Jedediah dips his head again, a whole new kind of sound erupts from Octavius, and it's one that has him pulling Octavius forward by the hips, cock sliding deeper into his mouth. Jedediah tries to keep his hands steady, not grip too hard, stroking his thumbs over Octavius' hip bones which jut out as he writhes beneath him. His moans are bliss, as though they emit a different kind of magic in the pit of Jedediah's stomach. </p>
<p>Octavius finishes in Jedediah's mouth, and as he mutters his apologies under his breath, he's silenced quickly with a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>